Indonesia
Basics Indonesia has 4 GSM network operators: * Telkomsel * XL Axiata * Indosat * 3 (= Tri) All others like Bakrie Telecom or Smartfren used to be CDMA providers incompatible with GSM devices. However Smartfren has started 4G/LTE on own frequencies and reaches 25 towns by LTE Advanced already. That's why it's included at the end of the list. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G is on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has been started on Telkomsel, XL Axiata and Indosat on 900 MHz in Jakarta, Bali and other cities and from summer 2015 on all networks on 1800 MHz too. Telkomsel is market leader with the best coverage reaching 98% of Indonesia. XL Axiata and Indosat give good speeds on the main islands while Tri is only covering some centers of the main islands. So Telkomsel is the right choice for going to remote places, but it has the highest prices. XL Axiata and Indosat offer good alternatives on the main spots like Java, Sumatra, Bali or Lombok at lower prices. While Tri offers very good prices in the very limited area where it has coverage. All SIM cards need to be registered in Indonesia to be activated. This is done on a menu when you put in the SIM for the first time in your device. Sometimes, they come preregistered on someone's name. Let the merchant help you with setting up. Telkomsel '''(SimPATI, Kartu As, Loop) Telkomsel has a market share of about 40% in Indonesia and is the only operator which is active in all provinces. It caters for around 120 million customers making it the 7th largest cellular provider in the world. It is 2/3 owned by the state through Telekom Indonesia and 1/3 by SingTel from Singapore. Telkomsel has the best coverage on the outer islands, but can be slow on the main places. 4G/LTE has started on 900 and 1800 MHz in Jakarta, Bali, Bandung, Medan, Surabaya, Makassar, Lombok and Manando: 4G Coverage Map. Access is only possible with a special 4G SIM card sold at a few stores where they have 4G coverage. Their prepaid SIM cards are called '''SimPATI, Kartu As '''or '''Loop '''while Kartu Halo is postpaid. '''Availability Their SIM cards are available at many stores and outlets at very variable prices. It can be as low as 2,000 IDR in special promotions, but normally start at 4,000-7,500 IDR. For tourists often prices of 15,000-25,000 IDR are charged and "businessmen" are reported to charge a multiple of it for an "all inclusive" service of setting it up. Kartu As and Loop are most often sold cheaper as SimPATI, but have higher rates for calls and texts and slower data. That's why SimPATI is recommended by most. Top-ups can be made at the same places all over town where you see their sign. In Indonesia, every outlet charges a small surcharge of 1-3% for a top-up of 10,000, 20,000 or 50,000 IDR. This is usual in the country and no rip-off, as the top-ups don't include a margin for the merchant. Default data rate Telkomsel has one of the most complicated price structures for data in the world. Therefore only a part of their complex pricing can be shown. Three different product lines for prepaid are sold: * SimPATI (the most popular and cheapest line) - max speed: 21 Mbit/s * Kartu As - max speed: 3.6 Mbits * Loop (their "youth line") Default rate on all cards for data is free up to 100 MB/month, then 3,000 IDR per MB up to a max. of 25,000 IDR. Beyond, data is shut off and you need to buy packages. Data feature packages Here, things get really complicated. You have the choice of topping up internet data directly at an outlet or buying a regular package from your prepaid account. You can always check credit by dialling *889#. The first choice can only be chosen in an authorized outlet and is called internet credit or Pulsa Internet. ''This price line has the advantage, that it is the same for all prepaid cards and regions. However, your dealer will add some % for the "service". Their regular internet packages that are taken from prepaid credit are called ''Flash. These packages differ for their product lines and according to region. Indonesia is split into 12 different regional zones. The lowest prices are charged on Java and Bali, the highest in West Papua. These price quotes are valid for either Kartu As or SimPATI in the Denpasar-Kuta tourist region of Bali: Activation is by USSD code *363# or on your account on www.telkomsel.com/infoflash. If you choose option 1 ("opsi 1") your bundle will be ending, option 2 ("opsi 2"), ''your bundle will be recurrent. Packages are restricted by a Fair Use Policy. Data speed is a max of 21 Mbit/s on SimPATI and 3.6 Mbit/s on Kartu Halo throttled to 16 kbit/s. The indicatesd prices are charged on Java and Bali, on outlying islands it can be higher, up to 20% in West Papua. For the exact prices in your region refer to this site (which can be quite buggy). '''More info' * Check balance by *888# and data balance by *889# * APN: telkomsel /or/ internet * Website: http://www.telkomsel.com/ XL Axiata '''(includes former Axis) XL Axiata is the 2nd provider in Indonesia. It is owned by Axiata Ltd. and has about a 90% coverage on these islands: Java, Bali and Lombok. Furthermore, it covers cities on Sumatra, Kalimatan, Sulawesi and a very limited coverage on Papua. Where it has 3G, speeds are often faster then Telkomsel. 4G/LTE has started in Jakarta, Medan, Yogyakarta and is spread to other regions like Bali, Lombok and Surabaya on 900 and 1800 MHz: 4G Coverage Map '''Availability Their SIM cards are available at many stores and outlets where you see their logo. They offer two starter packs, which are often sold with a small merchant's surcharge: * Kartu Perdana XL for 5,000 IDR: including 30 minutes of 3G data * Kartu Perdana Smartphone for 25,000 IDR: including 2.1 GB of 3G data valid for 3 months. * Kartu Super HotRod 4G for 99,000 IDR: including total 8 GB data valid for 1 month, 4 GB in 2G and 3G and 4 GB in 4G/LTE. Top-ups can be made at the same places all over town where you see their sign. In Indonesia, the merchands charge a small surcharge of 1-2% for a top-up of 5,000, 10,000, 20,000, 50,000 IDR or more or you buy one of their internet vouchers (see below). Validity is 7 to 360 days depending of the amount. To top up type *123*# . Data feature packages Default data rate differs according to plan and region but is mostly around 50-100 IDR per 100 KB. They offer different types of packages: * classical packs called "Hotrod 3G" * 'worry-free' packs with a FUP * internet vouchers with a certain allowance * 4G/LTE packages called Hotrod. Hotrod 3G packs For 3G data, they have these packages available. Speed is a max. of 7.2 or 14.4 Mbps on packages. * Daily packs: ** 5 MB: 1,250 IDR ** 15 MB: 2,500 IDR * Weekly packs ** 50 MB: 6,000 IDR * Monthly packs ** 200 MB: 12,000 IDR ** 500 MB: 25,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) ** 600 MB: 30,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) ** 1.5 GB: 50,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) ** 2 GB: 60,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) ** 4.5 GB: 100,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) ** 5 GB: 120,000 IDR (max. 14.4 Mbps) All Packages are on 2G and 3G only and can be activated via *123#. Automatic renewal applies automatically at midnight. You can check your quota and active period via *123#. At any time the customer’s Internet quota has been used up, there will be a display of notification page or you will be charged IDR1/kB. Worry-free packs They sell worry-free previously called "unlimited" internet packs. However, "unlimted" is restricted by a Fair Use Policy: * worry free 1 day, FUP: 35 MB, 5,000 IDR * worry free 1 week, FUP: 200 MB, 25,000 IDR * worry free 1 month: FUP: 450 MB, 50,000 IDR * worry free 1 month: FUP: 1 GB, 100,000 IDR * worry free 1 month: FUP: 2.2 GB, 200,000 IDR Selection is by *123# menu. Internet Vouchers With their new Internet Voucher Card you can easily purchase all Internet packages in shops. Choose from every package that suits your need, valid for 30 days: * GAUL: 600 MB - 25,000 IDR or 1.5 GB - 49,000 IDR, valid all day on 2G/3G * BEGADANG: 5 GB - 25,000 IDR or 11 GB - 49,000 IDR, valid 0.01am-9am, on 2G/3G * SUPER NGEBUT: 5 GB- 25,00 IDR or 11 GB - 49,000 IDR, valid midnight-12noon, on 3G only Hotrod 4G packs For their new Hotrod 4G/LTE SIM card, they offer these monthly add-ons: Choose pack on your *123# menu, select Internet and HotRod > HotRod 4G. More info * APN: internet * Website: partly in English: http://www.xl.co.id/en/home Indosat '''(IM3, Mentari) Indosat is the 3rd operator in Indonesia with a 21% market share. It is focusing on triple play and mostly owned by Ooredoo and the state and public. It has a good coverage on the main islands of Java, Bali, Kalimatan, Sulawesi and Sumata: Indosat coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in Jakarta, Bandung, Yogyakarta and Bali and is available without surcharge on 900 and 1800 MHz. Their prepaid product lines are called '''IM3 '''and '''Mentari. Availability Their SIM cards are available at many stores and outlets where you see their logo. They offer two starter packs, which are often sold with a small merchant's surcharge: Both brands will be around 5,000 IDR plus the surcharge. It often have a very limited data, text and voice credit included. For data packages, it doesn't make a difference, if you buy IM3 or Mentari, because you can add the same packages. Though with Mentari you have more options. In their stores (not so often at indepedent dealers) you can find the "Mentari Super Internet starter package": For 49,000 IDR you get: 3 GB and 3,000 IDR balance, valid for 90 days. It can be upsized with the add-on packages. Data feature packages You can add these packs called "Super Internet". Speed is up to 42 Mbps, available in 42 cities. Unlike XL Axis, you can get 4G/LTE on their regular packages. Standard rate outside of packages is 200 IDR per 50 KB. * = package only for IM3, not for Mentari. Check package volume by typing *123#. You can upsize these packages above by these add-ons valid for the running time of the original pack: * 75 MB: 5,000 IDR * 200 MB: 10,000 IDR * 600 MB: 20,000 IDR * 1.5 GB: 40,000 IDR (only for IM3) * 2 GB: 30,000 IDR (only for Mentari) * 4 GB: 55,000 IDR * 6 GB: 75,000 IDR To activate type *123# and select Super Internet > Extra package. Furthermore, they offer "unlimited" packs, limited by a FUP: * 24 hours, FUP: 25 MB, 5,000 IDR * 7 days, FUP: 200 MB, 25,000 IDR * 30 days, FUP: 500 MB, 50,000 IDR * 30 days, FUP: 2 GB, 100,000 IDR More Info * APN: indosatgprs * More info in English: http://indosat.com/id/personal '3 (= Tri)' 3 called Tri in Indonesia has the smallest network. It is owned by Hutchison Whampoa. It has a very limited coverage only in the centers of the main island. So it's not recommended, if you want to travel through the archipelago or to remote places. Before you buy their SIM, check coverage here: http://tri.co.id/coverage given its very limited coverage on 2G and 3G only. In summer 2015 Tri started 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz in Banjarmasin, South Kalimantan. Availablility Their prepaid SIM card is available in a few stores where they have coverage for around 5,000 IDR. It comes with the same credit. Data is on default 1 IDR per KB. You can add these monthly data packs by typing *123# and choose Paket Internet: * 500 MB: 35,000 IDR * 1 GB: 50,000 IDR * 2 GB: 75,000 IDR * 5 GB: 125,000 IDR More info * APN: 3gprs * Website in Indonesian only: http://tri.co.id/ Smartfren '''(only 4G/LTE) Smartfren by Indonesian PT Smartfren Telecom Tbk is a major player in the country. It has about 12 million customers in 2015. It has not been listed before as it uses GSM-incompatible CDMA and EVDO rev.2 instead of GSM 2G and 3G. But for 4G/LTE both systems are coming together. In 2015 Smartfren started the most widespread and fastest LTE in the country so far. It employs LTE Advanced that reaches higher speeds through carrier aggregation. But two rare frequencies are used: 850 MHz FDD (Band 5) and 2300 MHz HDD (Band 40). Smartfren's coverage is on the islands of Java and Bali, parts of North and South Sumatra, Sulawesi and Kalimantan. It started 4G/LTE in 25 centers so far (coverage map: for 4G untick EVDO) They launched 4G/LTE SIM cards in 2015. Be aware that you don't have any coverage outside of 4G/LTE on a GSM device. Without VoLTE offered, there will be no voice for GSM users, only VoIP option possible. Furthermore, you need to check if your device covers at least one of their LTE bands. Alternatively, you can think of buying a Mifi router. '''4G/LTE offer Their SIM card for 4G/LTE is sold on the street or in their service centers (list). The 4G/LTE product line is called "Smartplan Limitless" and comes as a promotion in these monthly packages: * 50,000 IDR: 1 GB * 60,000 IDR: 4 GB * 100,000 IDR: 8 GB * 150,000 IDR: 16 GB All the packages have small voice and text allowances too, that you can't use on 4G. You can purchases bundles through their app or online . All packages auto-renew after one month. You can add 50 MB in one day for 3,000 IDR or 300 MB in one week for 20,000 IDR for extra data. Router offer If you don't have a capable device, you can buy a MiFi router. They sell the Andromax M2S mobile Wi-Fi router for IDR 499,000 covering all of their frequencies in CDMA and LTE (link) in their stores. More info * APN, Username and Password: smartfren * 4G Website in Indonesian: http://www.smartfren.com/4g/ Category:Asia Category:Country